An earlier meeting
by JCWHFAN
Summary: What if Woody and Jordan met before Wrong place, wrong time.That's all I can really say for now.Check it out to find out more please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note – this is a story that has been in my head for a while but just never wrote it. What if Woody and Jordan met before the bank scene in Wrong place, wrong time?

Please read and review

Disclaimer- I don't own Crossing Jordan but it's on my Christmas list. I do own Rory and a few other characters.

Chapter 1: Blast from the past

2001

Jordan Cavanaugh was woken from sleep by the sound of her ringing cell phone. She rolled over and grabbed it angrily. "What!" She asked in an angry, sleepy voice. "Morning to you too, Jordan. We have a double homicide call down at First National Bank." Garret Macy, her boss replied. "Alright I'll be there as soon as I can." Jordan said before hanging up her phone. She dressed quickly before going into the kitchen to get some coffee. Sitting on a bar stool buttering some toast was her ten year- old daughter. "Morning, Mom." Rory Emerson Cavanaugh greeted her mother. "Morning, Rory." Jordan replied looking at her daughter. Rory's long dark brown hair fell in loose ringlet curls framing her face. Her ocean blue eyes matched the t-shirt she was wearing. "Another early morning murder?" Rory asked with a smile as she bit into her toast. "Yep." Jordan simply replied as she sipped her coffee. "I'll drop you at school then I have get to the scene so lets get moving." Jordan told Rory as she grabbed her keys.

First National Bank

Garret waited outside the bank for Jordan. Checking his watch again, Jordan was always late. Then he saw her SUV quickly pull up to the curb and she hastily jumped out. "Morning, boss." Jordan said with a smile as she walked up to him. "Nice of you to show." Garrett said sarcastically. " What the dead people decided not to wait for me." Jordan responded as equally sarcastic as her boss. The two M.Es entered the bank and were approached by the detective on the case. "Hey, hi, how are you? I'm Det. Wood…" Just then the young man stopped and stared at Jordan. Jordan had been taking in the scene when she finally noticed the man in front of her. "Woody?" She responded stunned. "Jordan Cavanaugh." Woody responded with a pure Farm boy smile. Jordan couldn't say a word she just stared into his ocean blue eyes. "You two know each other?" Garret asked not understanding how Jordan could know this man, who seemed so naïve and defiantly not from Boston. "Yeah, we met when I was on a trip to Boston." Woody answered since Jordan still hadn't said anything. "So where you from Woody? Garret asked trying to break the tension he sensed. "Kewanee, Wisconsin. Thought I'd move to the big city once I got my badge. Woody told Garret. " We should probably get started."Garret motioned toward the bodies. Woody and Garret started toward the bodies when Garret saw Jordan hesitate. "Jordan?" Garret asked, "I'm fine." Jordan said walking toward the bodies. Jordan didn't really speak as they did their examination. Garret waited until they were outside and Woody was gone to ask the obvious question. " What's going on Jordan? Garret knew something wasn't right with his best ME. "That was Rory's Father." Jordan responded looking her boss in the eyes.

More to come – How Woody and Jordan met and the meeting of Woody and Rory.

Another desperate plea Read and Review.


	2. the meeting

Authors note- Thanks for the reviews keep them coming!

Chapter 2 – The meeting

Jordan sat at her desk, she was staring a case file but her mind was somewhere else. Actually another time

1991

Jordan's friend Kelly won Kink's tickets on the radio and convinced Jordan to go with her. Kelly told Jordan she needed to get out and have some fun. So now the two girls were going for a night of fun.

Woody had been planning this trip since before his father had been killed. His dad said that you had to see the Kinks in concert just once to fully appreciate the music. A lot of dreams had been deferred since then but this was something he felt he needed to do. Raising Cal had been hard but Woody had managed to do it so far. He had been saving since he was 14, a lot of that had to be put to different things but he had managed to save enough to go. On Friday he was getting on a plane to Boston with his friends Matt and Dave.

The three Wisconsin guys arrived in the Boston and were exploring the city. This trip was better then Woody could have ever imagined. The Kinks concert was in a few hours and he would finally get to do something he had been waited for a long time. They found their seats quickly and as the first song began to play Woody noticed the girl next to him. She was tall and had long brown hair that laid curly down her back. Woody's eyes were so fixed on the girl that he didn't hear his friends call his name. "Hey Hoyt!" Dave yelled into his ear, which got his attention. "What?" Woody asked now out of trance that he was in. "She's cute, why don't you talk to her. " Matt suggested. "What? No I can't, I dating Annie!" Woody said " That's right your dating her not married, you can talk to that girl, besides if you don't will just keep bugging you and you know annoying we can be." Dave chimed in. " Fine." Woody finally agreed. "Good concert, huh?" Woody said loudly so the girl could hear him over the music. " Yeah." The girl replied simply. "I'm Woody." He said flashing her a smile. She smiled back. "Woody?" she asked finding some humor in his name. "Yeah my parents had a thing for naming their kids after presidents. My brother's name is Calvin." He told her. The girl smiled again then offered out her hand. "I'm Jordan." She told him.

As Jordan walked to get a drink with Woody she couldn't believe she had spent most of the concert talking to this guy. There was just something about him. He was so much different then any other guy she'd ever met. She couldn't seem to stop staring into his blue eyes. She wasn't the type of girl that falls for a guy; she never got close and kept everyone at arms length. Woody was different, he made her feel oddly comfortable around him. She was brought back from her daydreaming by Woody hading her a soda.

The concert was coming to an end and Matt and Dave decided to clubbing that seemed fun and completely foreign to the Kewanee natives. "Do you want to come with us Jordan?" Woody asked. Jordan's mind was telling her no. She didn't know this guy; the naïve Boy Scout personality could be just an act. This didn't scare her though she felt comfortable with him. Plus he was only here for the weekend. The whole no strings attached thing was just the situation Jordan liked. It meant no commitment issues so Jordan said yes.

At the club the two were dancing closer then close and they hadn't even noticed. Some how their faces had ended up just inches apart. Their lips met in the most passionate kiss either had ever experienced. After a few seconds the two broke apart and they looked into each other's eyes. Woody knew he shouldn't be doing this, he had Annie, but as he looked into Jordan's warm, honey colored eye's he knew he was feeling something he'd never had with Annie. Words were not needed to know what came next as they took a cab to Jordan's apartment. As Jordan opened the door she keep thinking this was crazy but then she looked into his eyes and all those thoughts were erased. As they entered the apartment kisses ensued. They made their way toward the bedroom as clothes stared to be lost. The two explored each other's body with passionate kisses. Something happened that night that was magical it was…

"Rory!" Jordan said surprised when she saw her standing in her office. "Mom?" Rory asked, looking at her mother as though she was in her own world. Jordan looked up quickly and into those same blue eyes. "How was school?" Jordan asked with a smile in a hope that her inquisitive daughter would not ask any more questions. She knew she had to tell her, hell she had to tell them both but she had no idea how. "Mom, what's wrong?" Rory asked showing concern on her face. No such luck on Jordan's part on the questions but before she could answer there was a knock at her office door.

Cliffhanger! Please read and review! 


	3. Those matching blue eyes

Authors note- I'm like the worlds slowest typer, so sorry for the delay. Enjoy

Chapter 3- Those matching blue eyes

Both Cavanaughs looked up as Garrett entered the office. "Hey, Rory." Garret said with a slight smile. "Hi Uncle Garrett." Rory responded. "Can I talk to your mom for a minute. Rory only nodded and flashed her mom a worried look as she left. " Have you told her yet?" Garrett asked. Jordan simply looked down at the case file on her desk. "I guess that's a no. He said answering his own question "How do I do it Gar? Hey by the way the dad I've never told you about is here? Jordan asked. Garret could tell Jordan didn't know what to do and he knew what she did when she got to a place where she didn't where to turn next. She ran. "Jordan you have to tell them both, I don't how your going to do that but the longer you wait the harder it's going to be." Garrett said honestly. "Thanks Gar." She said she with a little sarcasm but honestly glad to have Garrett to talk to. Garrett put a hand on Jordan's shoulder then walked toward the door. He stopped and turned to her. "Just promise me Jordan you won't run. I like having you back here." He said giving her a weak smile then walked out.

Woody walked into the morgue to get a report from Bug. As he walked down the hall he thought that it was strange that he hadn't run into Jordan since the bank. As he turned the corner something caught his eye. He turned his head to get a better look. It was a girl in the break room. She was reading a book and eating a Milky Way. She had long, curly brown hair and appeared to be around nine or ten years old. The girl looked up from her book and right at Woody. Their eyes met, those matching blue eyes. After a minute of staring Woody walked into the break room. "Hi. " The girl said with a small dimpled smile. "Hi." Woody said returning her smile. "Who are you," the girl asked in a very straightforward way. "Oh, I'm Woody Hoyt." Woody responded. " Rory Cavanaugh." The girl said extending her hand. Woody had to stop himself from gasping. Cavanaugh? Woody's mind went into detective mode. This girl was about ten, the blue eyes. Woody stood there staring at her mouth half open until Rory interrupted his thoughts. "You ok Woody?" Rory asked with a confused look on her face. " Yeah, I have to go. It was nice to meet you." Woody said as he left the break room and went in search of Jordan.

Jordan was in trace working on a body when she heard the door open. " She's mine isn't she? Woody asked in a firm tone. Jordan saw this coming and decided to play dumb. " What are you talking about?" Jordan asked back. " Don't Jordan. You know what I'm talking about. Rory, she's my daughter." Woody stated for a fact. Jordan sighed, "Yes." "Why didn't you tell me?" Woody said a bit more calmly. "We were young, we had our own lives, and oh yeah you were in some Wisconsin cheese farm not around the corner." Jordan said raising her voice enough to get the attention of Garrett in the next room. Garrett not wanted Rory to hear this exchange hurried in to stop it.

" Detective, I think you need to leave." Garrett said in a calm but firm voice. Woody looked like he was about to protest so Garrett added in a whisper "Unless you want your daughter to hear you." Woody nodded slightly, not wanting Rory to find out this way. Then he gave Jordan a "we are not done talking look" and left.

Garrett told Jordan to go home so she dropped Rory at home and headed for the Porgue. What's wrong Jordan?" Max asked noticing the look on his daughter's face as he handed her a beer. Jordan didn't know where to start. "Rory's father is here." Jordan blurted out. " Rory's father?" Max asked in his thick Boston accent. Jordan had told him only a few details surrounding her pregnancy. Max knowing his daughter was uncomfortable discussing it had not pried even after Rory's birth. Now all the things Jordan had worked to bury was coming back to the surface. " I don't know what to do." Jordan said in frustration, allowing a tear to fall down her check. "Two things for sure, you need to tell me the whole story and we need scotch." Max said smiling and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Please read and review the next chapter will be longer, I promise


	4. The right thing?

Author's note- here is chapter four please R&R. Enjoy

Chapter 4- The right thing?

After the encounter with Rory and the confrontation with Jordan all Woody wanted was to go home. Home was a small studio apartment still littered with unpacked boxes. He sat on the floor nursing a beer and thinking of the day's events. He had never though of the ramifications of one night in Boston, but he thought of Jordan often. That night was like nothing he had ever felt before or since, not even with Annie. Half the reason he chose to transfer to Boston was the slim chance of seeing her again. Now he not only saw her and worked with her, they had a child together. His daughter. It felt strange but wonderful when Garrett had referred to Rory as his daughter. The only problem was she didn't know. He'd thought of what to do for hours now. He didn't want to take her away from Jordan. He couldn't do that to either of them but he did want a relationship with her, with both of them. That he had decided within a minute of finding out. How nice it would be to have a child maybe more with a beautiful woman that he had loved for ten years. That's right love. Jordan was half the reason it didn't work with Annie, that and her father wouldn't let him marry her. All he had to do was tell Jordan of his plan; he had a feeling that would be hard.

After Jordan was done telling her father the details surrounding his granddaughter she looked at him with pleading eyes as to what to do. "This is quite a pickle you're in Jordan." Max responded to his daughter's story. " Thanks for the update Dad, I hadn't noticed." Jordan said her voice laced with sarcasm. " You need to tell her plain and simple. You have to let her get to know this man if that's what she wants. He won't fight for custody will he?" Max asked a little frightened by the idea of his granddaughter being taken away. " No Dad, Woody wouldn't do that." Jordan responded quickly knowing Woody wouldn't do anything like that, though deep down that thought had crossed her mind. "Are you so sure Jordan? You haven't seen this man for ten years and even then it was only one night." Max asked " No Dad. It wasn't like that and I know he wouldn't take her from me." Jordan responded sure of that fact if nothing else.

Woody drove to the morgue in need of an autopsy report and to talk to Jordan. It was lunchtime so he knew Rory wouldn't be there. He walked toward Jordan's office after getting his report. He stood staring through the glass window at her. She was filling out paperwork, her mid-length curly, brown hair feel in her face as she concentrated on her work. When he realized that he had been standing there for a while, he moved to knock on her door. " Come in." Jordan said still in very deep concentration on her work. When see looked up Woody could tell that she wanted to rethink her invitation. " Hey." Woody said cautiously. "Hi" Jordan said feeling awkward. " We need to talk." Woody said stating the obvious. " Yeah, I know but I'm really busy, maybe later." Jordan said trying to duck out of the conversation. " Jordan, this matter has waited ten years. Please just come to lunch with me so we can talk." Woody said pleadingly to get her to go. " Fine." Jordan said thinking about what her father and Garrett had said.

The two sat uncomfortably and silently at a small café. Woody broke the silence. " I want her to know about me and I want to know her." Woody said simply. " Oh." Jordan said a bit taken aback by his statement. Woody knew neither knew how to tell her so he decided to ask a different question. "Tell me about her." He asked with a smile. "What do you want to know?" Jordan asked cautiously. " Her full name, birthday, hobbies, anything." "Ok. Her full name is Rory Emerson Cavanaugh. Her birthday is November 25. She just turned ten. She plays soccer, she likes riding horses, and she tried surfing when we lived in L.A. Her favorite color is orange. She went through this stage when she was three where all she would was spaghetti, without the sauce. She swallowed a dime when she was two because she thought it was candy." Jordan said, a smile on her face as she told him about her daughter. These where all things Woody desperately wanted to know and listened intently as she told him.

Jordan just finished telling him about how when Rory six she told her class that her mommy cut up dead people. "What about you Jordan? What have you been doing, besides cutting up dead people?" Woody asked. Jordan didn't know what to say to that. She figured he would be interested in Rory but not her. She was surprised he wasn't married to some nice country girl, living the white picket dream. When Jordan didn't answer he continued. " I want to have a relationship with Rory but I also…" Before he could finish both their cells rang. They had to go so they threw some money on the table and left. "So what now." Woody asked as they walked back to the car. " Meet me at the morgue at six and we'll tell her then." Jordan said

At 5:57 Woody walked into the morgue, more nervous then he'd ever been. As he started to knock on the door to Jordan's office he could hear voices. They were Jordan and Rory's voices and he let a quick smile cross his face despite his nervousness. He wanted so badly to be a part of their lives and this was his chance. He knocked and Jordan let him, flashing him a nervous look as he entered. Rory looked up at Woody with a confused look, she didn't understand why her mom brought her here and made her stay in her office. She hadn't touched anything in the crypt or played with any of the machines, well lately. Now that Woody guy was here, she was suspecting something was going on. " You remember Det. Woody Hoyt from the other day, he told me you two met. " Jordan said trying ease into the subject that she was sure would get quite tense. Rory nodded " Hello, Det." She said calling him by his formal title incase she was in trouble for something. " Please call me Woody." He said, thinking that she could call him dad too. " I'm I in trouble because Nigel said I could use the…" " No your not in trouble" Jordan said cutting off her daughter's rant. "Then what's going on?" Rory asked quickly wanting the two adults to get to the point, it wasn't like her mother to beat around the bush unless it was serious. Woody had to silently chuckle at how like her mother Rory was. " Well it has to do with all three of us." Jordan began then looked to Woody to continue. " Your mother and I met when I was in Boston on a trip and…" Woody stammered like when he was little partly because he was nervous and partly because he didn't know what to say next. " and we got to know each other." Jordan added quickly not wanted to go into the details. Woody smiled at Jordan; he had to admit that the whole " got to know each other" thing was a great save. "We had a really fun time but Woody had to go back home, so we didn't talk and I didn't get a chance to tell I was pregnant.

" You had sex." Rory screamed in a high-pitched surprised tone that Jordan was sure the whole morgue heard. The two shock their head at their daughter. "Wait." Rory said quickly as the fact hit her. " Then you're my father." Rory said pointing her finger at Woody. " Yes Rory I am and I'm sure your shocked, this is a lot to take in." Woody said. The girl nodded fighting tears. She was stunned. When she was really little she had always wanted a dad to teach her how to ride a bike and stuff like that but as she grew she just accepted the fact she didn't have one. She loved her Mom and she had Grandpa Max and all her uncles at the morgue but there was just something about having the real thing. She had never considered any of her mom's boyfriend's candidates because she could tell her mother didn't really trust them. Rory figured the only person her mother had trusted truly was her father, because she had his child. She asked about her dad a few times but could tell her mom didn't want to talk so she just stopped asking.

She let the news sink in as sat on the couch. This explained the feeling she had when she met him. She didn't trust easy, another of her mother's traits she was blessed with. Usually she didn't find it compelling to strike up conversation with random men but he was different. He didn't scare her and she had this urge to know who he was.

Jordan watched Rory closely. She had assumed Rory would be mad yelling and screaming that she had lied to her but no she hadn't said a word. Jordan wasn't sure that was any better, she could just be holing it all in and would explode eventually, an old Cavanaugh trait. Woody thought Rory would hate him for not being there for her and how dare he come in her life now but no. He thought he saw a tear in her eye and he wasn't sure he could handle that any better then being kicked out of her life. He didn't want to see her cry. He guessed it was the father in him but all he wanted for her was happiness.

None of them knew what was coming next they just sat in silence focused on their own thoughts when it happened. The turning point. Rory looked up at Woody and their eyes met, so much communication was going on through those matching blue eyes without a single word being spoken. Jordan watched in awe as Woody moved from the spot by the door and went over to the couch and sat, their gazes never braking. Woody took his little girls hand and simply held it. After a few moments Rory looked at her mother giving her an equally powerful gaze that told her it was ok to leave. Getting her hint that the two needed time she moved toward the door. "I'll go order some pizza." Jordan said giving herself a reason to leave.

The minute after Jordan left the tears began to flow. Woody only pulled her closer and held her as she cried. This felt so right to both of them. Woody moved her curly hair from her face and kissed the top of her head. All these things Woody should have been hesitant to do with a girl he had met less then a week ago but it felt natural. He at least expected resistance from her but she showed none. All the nervousness he had felt earlier washed away as he comforted his daughter. Jordan stood outside the window looking in at the two. It looked so right, a father holing his child ready to protect her from any harm. All the worry she had earlier washed away as she watched the scene unfold. One thought flowed through Jordan's mind. It was how at ten she had lost a parent and at ten Rory gained one, yes this was right.

Coming up- Woody meets Max. Plus don't think it's all picket fences from here


	5. relationships

Author's note- thanks so much for the review. Sorry for not writing but I've been in Florida for spring break but now I will write lots to catch up. Hope you enjoy this chapter and where I'm going to take the story. So keep the reviews coming

Disclaimer- I don't own Crossing Jordan but it's on my Christmas list. I do own Rory and a few other characters.

Woody and Rory's relationship was doing well. That night in Jordan's office Rory fell asleep in Woody's arm. Since then Woody was going to her indoor soccer games and was teaching her how to fence. She only seemed upset that this had taken so long to happen but she wasn't angry with either of her parents. She understood that Woody wasn't here because he didn't know and now that he did he was making up for lost time. She had talked to her mom and now understood why she had not told Woody. She was afraid of losing him or losing her.

Woody's relationship with Jordan was another story. They got along and were making a great pair in parental and professional issues. Everyone at work couldn't believe how fast the two could close a case. They also spent tons of time together with Rory. It was undeniable that they had chemistry but every time Woody tried to bring up the subject of them Jordan would quickly change it. As frustrated as Woody was he was determined to take it slow and gain Jordan's trust.

Jordan approached Woody's desk with files in her hands. " Here's your report." She said with a small smile. " Thanks." Ha said as he grabbed the report. " What time are you getting off work tonight because I have to work late and Rory has soccer practice." "I can take care of it " he replied happily, flashing a farm boy smile. These kind conversations happened a lot and Jordan was happy to have someone else to share the load with. As he began to flip through the report he realized that Jordan wasn't saying anything and she was shifting nervously from one foot to the other.

"Something wrong?" he asked looking up at her

" My father wants to met you." She blurted out.

"Oh." Woody responded a bit taken aback "I guess I can understand why. When?"

"'Tomorrow night?"

"Ok. Is there a reason you're so nervous?"

"Well, my dad was on the force. He has a way of intimidating people."

"Jordan, I may seem naive to you but I can handle It." he said flashing another farm boy smile.

"Your dad owns this place?" Woody asked as he, Jordan, and Rory enter the Irish pub. Even though he told Jordan he could handle it Woody still couldn't help but be nervous.

"Yeah." Jordan replied

"Grandpa!" Rory yells as she sees Max come from the storeroom.

" Hey, sweetheart. How are you?" Max asked as he picked up his granddaughter for a hug. As he let down the little girl he looked toward Jordan and Woody.

"Dad, this is Woody Hoyt. Woody, this is my dad Max Cavanaugh." Jordan said introducing the two men.

" Hello Sir." Woody said politely. The men shook hand. Despite the circumstances he was sure this man did not like him for not being there even though he didn't know.

" Hello." Max replied simply. This man seemed nice and he could tell where Rory got her eyes and dimples.

Max and Woody hadn't said much through dinner. Jordan had been caring the conversation and trying to break the tension. "Hey Dad, why don't you and Woody play some pool while Rory and I clean up." Jordan suggested. Both men knew what she was trying to do and slowly got up and moved toward the pool table.

"So you were a detective?" Woody said trying to make conversation as max racked the balls.

"Yeah." Max answered simply.

" I got this case now…

The two men spent the next hour talking about cases. It wasn't that Max didn't like Woody but he felt he had to be a little mean to see what he was really like. He had to make sure he was going to take care of Jordan and Rory. He didn't blame the boy for not being there. He knew how Jordan could be and that Woody had no control in it, until now. He watched how Rory acted around him, she trusted him. If she did then so did he.

I know it was short but the next chapter will be longer and will follow some of the events of season one

Please R&R


	6. dumbstruck and she's gone

Author's note I like this chapter, hope you do to. R&R

She hated late night calls, well early morning calls. It meant waking up Rory and taking her to her dad's. Garrett tried not to make Jordan take those call unless there was no one else and right now was on of those times. She stepped out of her SUV and was met with Woody's smiling face.

"Morning Jordan."

"How is it that you are so chipper?" she said looking at him as if he were insane for even smiling this early.

" Oh, I'm just a happy guy. Plus it doesn't hurt to have a coffee with six sugars in it." He said as he handed her a cup of coffee. "Now I now you're not a sugar fend so I put only two sugars in for you."

"Thanks." She said as she sipped the hot liquid.

The pair climbed the steps, entering Summit View Mental Hospital. As Jordan walked through the halls she felt this strange eerie feeling. They got to the room and she tried hard to ignore the weird feeling she was having. She determined that the girl was dead before she was found hung in her room. They were leaving when Jordan felt eyes on her she turned to she a scruffy overweight man staring at her. Their eyes met for a moment before Jordan turned back around. Woody must have sensed something was wrong because the minute they exited the building he asked.

"You ok Jor?"

"Yeah." She responded quickly.

" Alright" He said not completely convinced.

" Bye." She waved her hand at him and went to her car. She opened the car door when something caught her eye. It was a colorful, flowered hair clip. It looked so familiar and that's when it hit her. It was her mothers. She hopped in her car and raced home. She ran up the stairs and into her apartment. She ran to her bed and reached for the tin under the bed. She rummaged through it until she found what she was looking for. A picture of her mother, taken a few years before her murder. In the picture she as wearing a smile and the hairclip. She didn't know what was going on but she was going to find out.

She thought the answers she was looking for were in the body but that wasn't the case this time. They were at Summit View. She walked in the building not sure of what she was looking for. She stared wandering trough the halls without a destination. She turned a corner to she the man from this morning. He said nothing only stared at her. Without any words he turned and walked away. Jordan stood there for a moment not sure of what to door think. Then she heard the crash of broken glass. She ran toward the sound where she found a girl lying dead on the outside steps of the building.

She called it in and began to examine the body when Woody came up to her.

"So you were here when it happened?" he asked as he bent down beside her

" I was looking for a lead." She said as though that would explain why she had come back.

" Oh." He said. He had a feeling he wasn't getting the whole story. "What do we have?"

"Well, she was dead before she hit the ground."

" Great I have a psycho in a nut house." He said with an exasperated breath.

It had been two days since he had spoken to Jordan. Apparently Bug was also working the case and ha been supplying him with all the info. He knew something was up when Max had taken Rory to her game and Jordan never showed. He wanted to know what was going on but it seemed that no one else knew. He was finishing up a report when he saw her coming towards him. Her curly hair looked messy and her clothes were wrinkled. As she got closer he could see the bags under her eyes and she looked thinner, if that was possible.

"I need a favor. I need a case file" she said her eyes were distant she looked tired.

"What case." He asked cautiously.

"Herman Redding."

"What's this about Jordan?

" I just need the file can you get it?"

" Why?"

"Woody stop asking questions and get me the damn file." Woody didn't know what to do. He had never seen her like this. To be honest it frightened him but he gave her the file. He had a hunch he would be regretting that decision.

It was Thursday the night that Rory went fencing with her dad. She had been staying with her grandpa because her mom was supposedly working late this week. She wasn't so sure of that. Earlier in the week before her mom had sent her to Max's she had heard her mom tossing and turning in bed. She even thought she heard her crying. The next morning she was still wearing the clothes from the night before and looked worn and haggard. She was afraid to say or do anything. She had seen her mother like this before. It usually meant a move to a new town Rory had never had any control over it; she never had anyone to turn to. Until now.

" This is Hoyt."

"Dad?" It had taken awhile for her to call him that but now it felt natural.

" Hey, What's up Hon?" He responded happily but felt there was something going on.

" Nothing, I just wanted to ask you if you pick me up at Grandpa's instead of Mom's because she's working late." She said giving a reason, knowing he'd want to know what was going on.

"I can do that."

"Good see you then." She hung up the phone

Her dad picked her up and she had spent the last fifteen minutes trying to find a way to bring up the subject.

" Have you noticed something different with Mom?"

He didn't want to scare her by saying he was worried about Jordan. But he also didn't want to lie to her. Whatever was going on with her mother Rory at least had an idea of what it was and he needed to know.

"She looked tired. He responded giving her an opening for a reason. Tired was an understatement. She had come to his office again wanting the knife from the Redding murder. She looked worse if it were possible. He had refused to give her the knife and she had left and not contacted him since. He had heard though the grapevine that she had stolen the knife from the evidence storeroom and the DA was now getting involved. He knew she was in trouble and had tried to find her. He had gone to her apartment and the morgue. No one had any answers even his own daughter was dodging but she had told him enough that told him he should watch her. He needed to talk with the only person that might know. So once he dropped Rory off and she was in bed. He went looking for answers.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked Max.

Max informed him of his wife's murder. How Jordan had uncovered the frame job and how now the DA was involved. How she had gotten Redding released. Neither man knew how the Redding case was connected to her mother's case but it was. Woody knew he needed to find her. NOW. He finally found her car at the morgue. He waited for her to leave and he would follow her. He followed her to the freeway. She drove off the highway and onto a deserted dirt road. She stopped outside an abandoned cabin. He waited a minute before following her in. He must have startled her because she was just about to hit him with her flashlight.

" Hey, hey, it's me?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I followed you." He admitted, " What are you doing here anyway?"

"It has to do with my mom's murder." That was all Woody needed to hear. He wanted to help her His father ha been murdered and he couldn't imagine not knowing who did it.

What they found took her to her breaking point. His Wife and kids lay under the floorboards. He used her but she was still convinces he knew the truth about her mother's murder. She ran to her car with Woody's words echoing into the night. He would take care of it. She raced back to her apartment. Grabbing a duffel and stated stuffing clothes into it. She had to find Redding. She gabbed her gun and put it in. She moved around the apartment grabbing other things she would need when she stopped at the door to Rory's room. All the times before that she had run she had taken her with her but she couldn't this time. She knew she hadn't been a very good mother and it was only by sure luck that Rory had turned out the way she had. She now had a chance to do a good thing for her daughter she could leave. Woody was a wonderful father and would protect her from everything she had exposed her to. If she left now she could solve her mother's murder and give her daughter the life she deserved. She had to leave.

" I love you Rory." She said the empty bedroom. Just then she heard a loud knocking at the door. She opened it and in walked a rain soaked Woody.

" Going on a little trip?" He asked sarcastically.

" Go home Woody." She stated flatly.

"You can't leave!" He yelled at her.

" I have to. He knows who killed my mother."

"He played you. You can't honestly believe him."

" I have to. I need to know"

"Are you really willing to leave your life, Rory….me."

"It will be better this way. I don't think I ever told you what a wonderful father you make. I trust you." She said reaching up to touch the wet skin of his face. In return he ran his hand down her arm.

"If you trust me tell me everything, let me help you."

"I can't." she took her hand from his face and took her arm from his strong grasp. She picked up her bag and ran out the door before he could catch her. Woody stood dumbstruck staring at the doorway. She was gone.

Hope you liked it, more to come


	7. Changes

Author's note – here's the next chapter enjoy! R&R

Chapter 7 Changes

His alarm clock woke him and he rolled over to smack it. He rubbed his face and put a hand through his messy hair. It seemed like he was more tired these days. So much had changed. After Jordan left he had the task of telling Rory and making sure she was ok. Max had offered to let her live with him, he had space and Woody could visit whenever he wanted. Woody decline the offer saying he wanted to take care of her and Max understood. He moved from his studio apartment to a two bedroom. The day they moved Rory's stuff from Jordan's broke his heart. She didn't cry she didn't say she didn't want to she simply packed. She wouldn't talk about Jordan. She visited the morgue less often and when she did she stayed clear of her mother's office. Max and the morgue gang did everything they could to help. This made Woody realize why Jordan had been so close to them and treated them like family. Nigel was by far the most helpful. He had been trying for three months to track Jordan. It was apparent to everyone that she didn't want to be found. Whenever Nigel found something he thought could help find her it never panned out.

" Anything Nige?" Woody asked as he walked up to the Brit who was typing on his computer.

" Sorry Woodrow. She 's very evasive. How is Rory?"

"She's doing alright." He replied. This had been their morning conversation for three months Just then newly promoted grief counselor Lily walked in.

" Good morning Woody." She said brightly. She had also been very helpful. She had talked to Rory and even though there weren't any huge break through he still appreciated her trying.

"Hi Lily. Nige call me if you get anything." He said that every morning too, it seemed kind of pointless but it gave him some comfort. As he walked toward the elevator he looked into Garrett's office. The man looked so depressed. Even worse then some had told Woody he looked. But Woody had to stay strong for Rory. Garrett felt responsible because he had brought her back and should have been able to make her stay. Woody was sure everyone felt guilty for not talking to her, not noticing the change, not doing more to help her, not stopping her. He knew he did and that's why he had to get her back.

Jordan thought about the night she left often. Had she made the right decision? She knew she had to find Redding before she could even consider returning. That's why she was in a crappy motel outside of L.A. She knew just as she was tracking Redding so was the morgue staff and Woody tracking her back home. She had been careful when and where she used her credit cards. It was a sure thing that as soon as Woody found her he would persuade her to come home and she wasn't sure she could resist him. That's why she had to find Redding and soon.

Rory lay awake in her new room. Staring at the glow in the dark stars on her ceiling. Her dad had done so much to make this place her own. She realized how he and everyone else had done so much to help her but she didn't feel like talking about it or trying to avoid it. She just wanted to move on. If her mom wasn't coming back (man, it made tears come to her eyes when she even thought about her) then she had no choice then to carry on like she didn't even exist. And if by chance she would return she didn't know how she would react. The only thing that scared her now was the chance she could lose someone else, especially her father. This thought made the tears come fast to the point where there was no stopping them. She couldn't help but sob. For her mother and all the other thoughts running trough her mind. Her cries must have been pretty load because within minutes she could hear heavy footsteps coming toward her room.

" Ror! Are you ok?"

"Daddy!"

"Shhh its ok." He said trying to soothe her as her tears fell faster.

"I miss her." She said trough her sobs."

"Me too honey, me too." He held her for a while until her sobs stopped, much like the first time she'd cried in his arms. She wiped her eyes and looked up at him.

" You're not going to leave me, are you daddy?"

"Never." He stated simply, claiming her in a hug.

Woody walked into the morgue the next morning somber and more determined then he was yesterday. As he had held Rory the night before all he could think was that he had to find Jordan, if not for his own motives then for Rory and the rest of the "family. "

"Tell me you found something." Woody said

" Sorry, mate."

" God! What is she thinking." Woody said in angry voice as he hit the wall next to him.

" I'm not sure she is, at least not clearly.'

"Well that's obvious. Call me if you find something." Woody said, his head down in defeat as he started to walk out.

" Wait." One of Nigel's machines beeped

They'd found her


	8. Getting back

Chapter 8 Getting back

Woody sat clenching his fist as the plane left the ground, he was just a little afraid of planes. Oh hell he was petrified. He had actually driven his dinky old car form Wisconsin to Boston to avoid getting on an airplane. Yet this was the second time this week he'd gotten on one. He'd done it all for her. _The_ things you do for girls he thought as he looked over at her. His eyes were automatically drawn to the bandage on her forehead, even though her long, straight, hair mostly hid it as she lay against the window in sleep he knew it was there. He felt a little responsible for that bandage and the bruising around it, he had told her to stay in the car and course Jordan being Jordan she hadn't. The image of her lying unconscious with Redding standing over her had been invading his mind often. "What if I hadn't gotten there in time?" Was the only thing he could think when he saw blood oozing from her head and Redding lying dead on the building below. Woody couldn't help himself; he wrapped a strand of her hair around his finger. He hadn't met to wake her but when she moved he realized he had.

"Woody?"

"Sorry I didn't mean…"

"It's ok." she said simply with a sleepy smile.

" Your head ok?" he asked when he saw her wince as she lifted her head from the window.

" I'll be ok." She said tenderly touching her head. They both knew she was talking about more then her head but neither wanted to talk about what was lying ahead.

They were almost back to Boston when she asked the question that had been plaguing her for the last three months but she couldn't ask.

" How's Rory?' she asked in a wispier

"She like you, she keeps going." He said with a smile. He didn't want to tell her about how Rory avoided the morgue or how she had sobbed in his arms.

"Is she ok living with my dad?" She asked making the assumption that that's where she'd be.

" She's living with me."

"Oh. I guess I should have suspected that."

"I didn't mean not to tell you." Woody said honestly

" Woods it's ok, it' not like I was available to talk to about it."

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

" That you didn't find what you were looking for."

She nodded and in the first moment of clear thinking since she'd left, despite her headache. She realized that Woody would always be there and would do anything for her.

" I think I have." She whispered to herself

It was late when they arrived at Logan Airport. Nearly two in the morning, they had some crazy connecting flights. Jordan convinced Woody to take her home and that they could take care of everything later that morning. She desperately wanted to see her daughter but didn't want to wake her for what could wait a few more hours.

Woody arrived home to find his daughter sitting in the kitchen staring at him as if she had been waiting for him for hours.

"How'd you get here?" He asked knowing Max wouldn't let her stay here alone.

" I convinced Grandpa that we could wait here for you for a while and he fell asleep. (She gestured to the man sleeping on the couch.) Did you find her?"

" Yes I dropped her at her apartment, she didn't want to wake you but she wants to see you."

"Apparently not otherwise she'd be here. Don't worry about it I don't need her. I'm going to bed, just wanted to make sure you got home safe." She said and walked briskly to her room and closed her door with force. He thought to go comfort her but at that moment he realized just how tired he was.

" What have I gotten myself into." He said with frustration, putting a hand through his already messy.

" Handful aren't they?" Max asked with a small chuckle. He had been listening to the exchange between the two and he knew there wasn't an easy fix to what his daughter had created. His legal issues had been resolved but the emotional issues wouldn't be as easy.

" Max! (The older man had surprised him) I think that's a bit of an understatement." He exhaled in frustration and sat down next to Max.

" Don't worry Hoyt they'll work it out. They need each other more then either one of them realizes."

" How can you be so sure?" Woody asked wanted to know how he could be so sure when both of them were so stubborn.

" Because in the months before Rory was born Jordan was so stressed and nervous with school and everything else, it worried me. I tried to help her but it didn't seem to help her at all. Rory was what she needed. The first time Jordan held her all her worry just melted away. The only thing you can do is be there for both of them.

Woody woke and heard a quiet rapping on the door. The truth was the rapping wasn't what had woken him; it was another nightmare about Jordan and Redding. He rolled over to look at the clock it was 3:30 in the afternoon. He knew who it was. He threw on some jeans and went to answer the door. Max had also woken up and was now sitting up on the couch; the two men shared a look.

" Woody." He had almost asked how she'd found his new apartment before he remembered he'd told her last night.

" Come in." Jordan walked past him and saw her father sitting on Woody's couch.

"Dad!" she hadn't counted on having to deal with the mess she'd left with her father. She was only prepared for one crisis at a time.

" Jordan." He noticed the bandage on her head that Woody had told him about.

" Are you ok Dad?" she asked. He knew she met the legal hot water he had been in before she left.

" It's fine I handled it." He said a bit coldly. Then he got up and moved toward the door. " I have to go." Then he left without another word. Jordan put her head down a bit, that hadn't gone very well. Just the she heard footsteps behind her and whirled around.

" Rory." She tried to move into a hug and got a reaction she should have expected. Her daughter moved back almost as if she were a stranger. In some ways she was sure she was. Rory tried not to show alarm to the bandage on her mother's head. She said nothing as her mother tried to talk to her; she simply went back to her room and closed the door.

"Just give her time." Woody said tying to lessen the pain he could see in her eyes. Jordan nodded. " I should go."

" Alright, bye Jordan."

The next day she entered the morgue. She had too much of confronting people yesterday and thought her trip to the morgue would be better after some sleep and a shower. She walked into see Lily at the front of the morgue.

"Jordan?" Lily responded by giving her a hug. Lily's shriek alerted the rest of her extended family and was engulfed in hugs.

" Jordan." Garrett's firm voice called and gained everyone's attention. " My office now."

Jordan simply nodded and followed. Garrett closed the door and looked at her. Woody had called yesterday telling him she was back and what had happened.

" Why are you here?" He asked sternly.

" To get my job back." She replied simply

"You don't have a job here anymore."

" Well it was just a…." Garrett cut her off

" What it was was you leaving again, getting obsessed again and leaving everything with out thinking. You left all of us worried about you, your father, YOUR DAUGHTER." Garrett said venting out his anger at her. Jordan nodded; she didn't need to be reminded of the problems she'd caused.

" I'm done with that whole (she paused searching for the correct word to summarize the events of this summer.) chapter." She replied honestly. Garrett was quiet for a moment as he decided what to do.

" Your on work suspension." Come to work tomorrow and I'll figure out what to do with you. She gave him a small smile of gratitude as she left his office.

She'd been back for two weeks. She was in her own personal hell. Her father wouldn't return her calls. Her daughter was still living with Woody and she hadn't seen her since the day after she came back. Garrett had her doing nothing but paperwork and tissue cataloging. He'd not so much as cracked a smile in her direction. The rest of the staff, despite their initial warm greetings now showed hesitates around her and never said more then a sentence to her. Even Woody was angry with her. He only called her to give her updates on Rory then would promptly hang up. When he came to the morgue he avoided her. She huffed in frustration. She needed someone to talk to; right now she had no one. She looked at the clock she could go home but it was empty without Rory and that only made her sadness worse. She got in her car and began to drive. She had no destination but within fifteen minutes she found herself outside Woody's apartment. Without realizing she was knocking on his door. He answered the door, still in his suit sans jacket and tie. He must have just gotten home.

" Can I come in?" he looked at her with caution before nodding and moving aside to let her in.

" If you're here to talk t Rory she's at a soccer slumber party for her team." He said calmly. Woody looked at her eyes, they looked distant, she looked more lost then she had before she left.

" I didn't mean to do this." She said trying to hold back tears.

" What?"

"I screwed everything up, I have no one…"

" Hey, hey. You have me. Look at me, you understand." He pulled her into a hug. It felt so good to have her in his arms. He managed to get her to the couch while still having her in his embrace.

" Everything will be ok." He conformed.

" I'm sorry. I screwed up your life. You came to Boston for a new life and I saddle you with a kid, responsibilities. I know this isn't what you wanted. " Woody pulled away a little so he could look at her face.

" That's not true. I mean this isn't what I expected but you didn't saddle me with anything. I made the choice to take care of her, and you. If I didn't want to I wouldn't have. I love Rory and I love you." He was cupping her face in his hands. The words just slipped off his tough he hadn't met to say them because he knew it would spook her. When she looked at him in shook the next thing he did shocked him. He kissed her, a passionate deep kiss. This wasn't like lustful kisses they'd shared a decade before but was filled with pure passion and love. When he didn't feel her resist he kissed her again and she deepened the kiss. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck as the continued to kiss. He felt her hands un-tuck his shirt and touch his strong abs. One coherent thought hit him as their escapades continued. As much as he wanted this he knew she was vulnerable. He didn't want her to regret this.

" Are you sure, Jo?" He asked breathlessly

" This is want I want and need." She said seriously.

More to come!


	9. Everything

Chapter 9- Everything please R&R

Jordan woke to feel Woody's strong arm around her. For a minute she laid there, it felt so good, so right. This was the first time since before she left that she had a good nights sleep. No dreams of Redding or her mother to haunt her. Then she realized where she was. She couldn't be here when her daughter got home. She went into Cavanaugh mode, which meant getting out as quick as possible. She tried to wiggle out of Woody's strong grasp with out waking him but he just tightened his grasp on her in his sleep. She realized there was no way to get up without waking him. So as gently as she could she unwrapped his arm from around her waist and pulled it off her.

"Jo?"

" Hi." She said timidly.

" Why are you getting up?"

" Oh I don't know because we had sex last night and OUR DAUGHER WILL BE HOME SOON!" raising her voice at the last part.

" What time is it." He asked a bit alarmed then looked at the clock.

" It's 8:00, we have a little time." He said trying to reassure her so she wouldn't leave before they had a chance to talk.

" I need to go Woody." He was surprised at how those four words sounded coming out of her mouth. She sounded a little angry but there seemed to be an internal battle going on inside his favorite brunette M.E. She seemed like she was forcing herself to say those words but really didn't want to go.

" Stay."

" I….I can't." She said in a weak voice as she began to dress.

" We can't leave it like this, can we?" he said still trying to convince her to stay.

" I'll call you. Bye Woody. She said as she went to leave.

" Damn." He said flopping back onto his bed when he heard the door close.

It had been three weeks and she still had not called him. She just didn't know what to say or what this meant for them. She knew she trusted him and he was her best friend. She also knew she loved him but couldn't get herself to admit it anywhere but her dreams. Things were staring to get back to normal. Garrett let her have cases now. The rest of her friends found normal ground with her again but never mentioned or asked about her time away from Boston. (That was just fine with her.) Even Max had invited her for dinner once. By no means would there relationship be the same but slowly the elephant in the room seemed to making it out the door. On the other had not everything was right. Rory still would not speak to her and since her night with Woody it had been nearly impossible to call over there. She had once. Oh boy was it a raging success. Rory picked up told Jordan she was busy and hung up but at least she hadn't told her she hated her but it was implied.

Woody knew she wouldn't call but had been in denial until today. He played absentmindedly with his pen. She had called once for Rory but that was it not once for him. Did it mean anything to her? He asked himself. He was so frustrated. He wanted this to work between them but it couldn't if she kept avoiding him. Just then his cell phone rang.

" Hoyt." He answered with a bit of anger and some eagerness thinking it could be Jordan.

" You're not serious." Woody replied to the news he had received.

Woody walked into Boston Central Elementary. He couldn't believe this was happening. He knocked on the door and the principal of the school opened it and motioned for him to sit next to his daughter who had a scowl on her face. The man opened his mouth to speak when another knock interrupted him. There stood Jordan she came in and sat in the chair that was next to Woody.

" The reason I called both of you here is because Rory got into a fight today." The principal began. As if on cue both Woody and Jordan looked at their daughter for a reason for it.

" Rory?" Woody asked. He felt responsible. He felt like he wasn't being a good enough father but deep down he knew there were deeper issues going on inside his little girl, that he could do nothing about. After a minute of no response from Rory the principle continued.

" Rory will be suspended for three days." Jordan hung her head a little. It was her fault. Rory was mad at her not the kid she beat up on the playground.

" Do you have any questions." Both Woody and Jordan shook their heads, then the adults shook hands and the principal led the three out the door. They went to the parking lot

" What do we do now?" Woody asked to Jordan while their daughter walked behind them.

" I'm not sure." She said honestly. She hadn't been really involved in her daughter's life for a while now.

" Do you think you could take her? Garrett's more likely to let you off then my captain. I have a lot of work to do."

" Woods I'm not sure. I mean she's not really fond of me."

Yeah when you gonna change that. I mean I can drop her off at Max's but I think we should handle this.

" Your right."

"Ok so how about I come over after work and we can figure out what to do. I really need to go now so see tonight Jo "Woody said as he went to his car.

" Where is he going." Rory asked

" He had to go back to work. I'm going to take you home."

"No, I don't want to."

"Tough. You don't have a choice." She said as she opened the passenger door of her car and motioned for Rory to get in. She made no move toward the car.

" Rory Emerson get in the damned car." They stared at each other for a few moments before Rory huffed and climbed into the SUV.

Woody knew that he could have gotten off of work if he really needed to but he knew Rory and Jordan had to work out their problems. They certainly couldn't do it avoiding each other. He also figured that Jordan would be more willing to discuss them if things with Rory were good. Maybe everything could work out.

They had arrived over an hour ago and Rory still hadn't said a thing. She just sat in the armchair on the other side of the room staring at the floor.

" You want to tell me what happened today." Jordan finally asked

" Mr. Riley told you."

" Yeah I mean the details"

" I punched a boy."

" Why?" It was then that she hesitated.

" Rory?"

" He said you were crazy." She said in a voice just above a whisper.

"Why would he say that?"

" His dad's a cop just like Daddy and said you were a crazy." A tear fell down her cheek.

" I just want everything to be normal again." She said through her sobs. Jordan went to her pulling her into a hug. It felt so good to hug her and her not resist it.

" I'm never leaving again, never, you hear me." She said letting a few of her own tears fall. " You're my life and for one moment I forgot that and thought you'd be better off without me and I will regret that for the rest of my life.

" So you love me?"

" Oh baby yes. I always have and always will."

" I missed you."

" Oh I missed you so much Ror." The two stayed like that for a while.

" You hungry?" Jordan asked and Rory simply nodded.

As the two played shoots and ladders (Rory's favorite board game) Jordan realized something. Rory had had to grow up fast because without knowing it that's what Jordan needed. Someone to watch out for her. Now Jordan could give Rory what she needed. A childhood. One of innocence and fun where she could feel safe.

"Mommy can you fix my ponytail. Daddy tries but he's not good." They both laughed. Jordan could just see Woody trying to make a ponytail. Max had tried to do it for her after her mother died after awhile she just taught herself but she was here and she could help her daughter. As Jordan finished the ponytail there was a knock on the door.

" Must be the master hairdresser himself." Rory giggled as Jordan got up to answer the door.

" Hey Woody."

" Hey yourself. I take it form your attitude things went well."

" Daddy!" Rory said jumping into his arms.

" Hey Ror." He said happy to that spark in her eyes that had been missing for the last few months.

" You want to play shoots and ladder?" She asked excitedly jumping from his arms. Before moving to the table to play the game Jordan stopped Woody.

" Thank, Farm boy."

"For what?"

For everything." She smiled at him and kissed him lightly on the lips.


	10. Secret surprises

Chapter 10 secret surprises

The past week at the morgue had been crazy. The flu was going around. Both Nigel and Bug were out sick so they were understaffed. It seemed to Jordan that more people were dying then usual. Jordan wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead as she began to cut open a body. Just then she felt her stomach lurch. She quickly dropped her scalpel and ran for the bathroom.

" Great I have it to." She said to herself as she leaned over the toilet. The fact was she'd been throwing up earlier but didn't want to tell Garrett because it meant being even more understaffed.

" Jordan?" she heard Lily's sweet voice call. " You Ok?"

" Oh just great Lil just puking my guts out. Lily moved to where Jordan hung onto the toilet.

" Macy says you need to go home."

" No, that would leave him with almost no one. I just need a minute." She said trying to get up but suddenly feeling dizzy forced her back down to the floor " Oh Shit." She said as she landed back on the floor.

" Jordan you really don't look good you should go home." She couldn't believe how pale and sick Jordan looked.

" Yeah I never throw up this much. If I didn't know better I …" Jordan trailed off.

" I need to go home." Lily helped her to her feet.

" Are you going to be ok to driving home?" Lily asked concerned.

" Yeah, bye Lily." With that she was gone.

Woody walked into the Porgue. In the time that Jordan was gone the two had become close. He had to ask Max something.

"Evenin' Woody." Max said with a smile. He was very grateful to him for bringing his daughter home.

" Hey Max. Can we talk for a minute?"

" Sure what about?"

" Jordan." He said seriously

" What's she done now." He asked with an exasperated sigh.

" No, nothing like that."

" Then what?" Woody wasn't sure how to put it so he just blurted it out.

" I want to marry her."

" What?"

" I mean not right away but sometime in the near future. I love her and Rory. They're my whole life and I want us to all be together. What I'm asking is for your permission."

" Woody I can tell she trusts and loves you very much. So I'd be careful on how and in what way you approach her but you have my permission and my blessing.

Jordan arrived home a nervous wreck. She went straight to the bathroom, thank god it was Woody's night to keep Rory. She waited ten minutes then looked at the test. It was positive; she was pregnant with Woody Hoyt's baby AGAIN!


	11. Secret surprises revealed

Author's note- Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I've been really busy with other stuff but no I have way more time to spend updating. So enjoy! Please R&R

Disclaimer- I don't own Crossing Jordan but it's on my Christmas list. I do own Rory and a few other characters.

Chapter 11 secret surprises revealed

Jordan sat in her office; it had taken fifteen minutes to convince Garrett she was better without revealing anything. Her hand lingered over the phone she needed to call him but she was scared. She hadn't had to deal with this the last time, last time he was in Wisconsin and she was happy to handle it alone but she didn't want to this time she wanted his help. She chuckled a little how both times they had ended up in bed together a child came out of it. The first time they had actually used a condom and despite the "protection" Rory was born. The second time she knew they had forgotten but didn't really think about the possibly until a week ago. She picked up the phone and began to dial when there was a knock at the door. She hung the phone and called for the person to come in.

"Hi." Woody said as he walked in. Jordan couldn't help but notice how nervous he looked.

(What did he have to be nervous about he wasn't the one who was pregnant?) She thought as he sat down on her couch.

" I was just about to call you." She said pointing toward the phone.

" Yeah, why."

" Nothing huge. Why are you here?" It was a bold face lie but it would by some time and she could find out why he looked so nervous.

" Well I thought we could go out to eat, just the two of us." She wondered what he was up to but decided to except because it would give her a chance to tell him

" Ok. What time?" She said with a smile.

" Really?" Woody didn't mean to sound so surprised but he thought it wasn't going to be this easy.

" Yeah."

" 7?"

"Ok."

" Well I have to get back to the station. I'll pick you up at seven."

" Woody, what's going on?" she asked as he started to leave.

" You'll just have to wait and see." He said giving her a mischievous grin.

Jordan couldn't remember ever being this nervous for a date in her whole life. She had a strange feeling something was up though. When she dropped Rory at Max's he had this goofy grin on his face and Rory seemed oddly happier too. She couldn't worry about that now because she had a half an hour until Woody would be there and she still didn't know what to wear. Whatever Woody had up his sleeve was big. He had called her later and told her to dress up because they were going somewhere special. Woody's plan wasn't the only thing on her mind, she also had to think of how to tell Woody that she was pregnant.

It took her fifteen minutes of debating with herself to decide on her short red dress. Her long straight hair was piled neatly on top of her head and secured with pins. She smiled at her refection in the mirror, everything happened so fast but she couldn't image it any other way. Jut then she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door to reveal Woody standing there a bouquet of flowers in hand and a big smile on his face. They stood still staring at each other. Woody finally found words to describe what he was seeing.

" Wow, you look gorgeous."

" You don't look to bad yourself." He looked great to her. He was wearing a pair of beige dress pants and a blue sweater that made his eyes sparkle even more.

He took her to a small Italian restaurant by the river. It was a perfect date except for the lack of conversation. It wasn't that they had nothing to talk about it was just they were too busy with there own private thoughts. Woody played absentmindedly with the ring box in side his coat pocket. He had originally thought to wait like he had told Max but he wanted her to know how he felt. If she wasn't ready he would wait but he didn't want to waste any more time dodging the issue. There was a little voice inside his head that told him she'd say no, that she wasn't interested. She had raised their daughter alone and didn't need him for anything. There was a more rational voice too. It told him he was the one that saved her life and brought her back to Boston. That Jordan needed him like she said the night they made love.

Jordan didn't know what he was thinking about but from the look on his face she could tell he was. It was weird how you could know someone so well that you can tell what they're doing by just a facial expression. Their relationship was complicated and would be even more complicated when Jordan told Woody her news. She didn't want him to feel trapped. That was her biggest fear but she had to tell him, he deserved to know now not ten years down the road.

The dysfunctional couple managed to make small talk through dinner without saying what they needed to.

" Ready for phase two?" Woody asked that mischievous grin again on his face.

" What's phase two?"

" I'm glad you asked, come with me."

They were walking down by the river. The air off the water was cool and Woody could see Jordan trying not to shiver. So Woody took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders, then without thinking he rapped his arm around her waist. When he realized what he had done he was happy to fell Jordan lean into him.

" This is very nice Woody, thank you."

" I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." They walked a little longer before Woody decides to make his move.

" Jo, I need to say something to you." Jordan had been milling around the subject but if he had something to say she wanted to tell him her news first.

" I need to tell you something first."

" Ok." Woody was even more nervous now. Jordan was unpredictable it was hard telling what she had to say.

" Woody…. Wow this is hard. I'm not sure how to tell you this gently so I'm just going to say it. I'm pregnant." When he didn't reply Jordan searched his eyes for a response. There wasn't anger or fear but she couldn't see happiness either. They just sparked.

" Woody please say something." His face became very serious and he took her hands in his.

" I had something planed tonight that I had originally planed to wait on but I thought we had wasted enough time already and what you just told me tells me I made the right decision to do it now. I feel something when I'm with you that I never feel with anyone else. You know me better then anyone else and I trust you. I love you for all those reasons and a million more. Jordan Marie Cavanaugh will you marry me?" he bent down on one knee as he said those words. He reached for the ring when he realized the ring was in his coat draped over Jordan's shoulders. He carefully reached over to her taking the ring from his pocket, opening it and holding up to her. Jordan had always known. Even that night ten years ago she had known she loved him. She just had never been sure how tell him. Now she did.

" Yes" With that Woody rose from the ground and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her hard and passionately.

So much fluff this story could just float away. LOL


	12. Happy chaos

Author's note Excuse me if in this chapter or in future ones I mess up the pregnancy stuff. But it's all ok in the world of CJ make- believe, just like Jordan having two birthdays. LOL

Chapter 12- happy chaos and bombshells

Woody sat t his desk finishing up some paperwork on a case. He was taking Jordan for her first doctor's appointment. He was happy that he had a chance to experience this stuff with Jordan this time. It was one of biggest things he regretted missing with Rory and now he had a second chance. They also had a party to go that night. Max and the morgue gang were throwing and engagement/ baby party for them. Everything was happening so fast, planning for the wedding and the baby. It was chaos but it was happy chaos, if there was such a thing. He closed the file he was working on and grabbed his coat to get Jordan.

They sat in an exam room waiting for the doctor. Jordan wasn't nervous, she had gone through this once but Woody was another story. Woody wasn't used to this kind of stuff. His mother died when he was young and his father raised him and his brother. He felt uncomfortable, for gods sakes he avoided the tampon aisle at the grocery store at all costs. Jordan laughed when she his face as he looked around the office and saw the posters detailing certain female parts.

"What are you laughing at?"

" Nothing. (She laughed even harder as she tried to be serious) I just didn't know you could have sex and still act like a schoolboy in sex-ed who didn't want to look to the teacher because they were showing diagrams.

" Yeah that's real funny Jordan (mocking being hurt.) Jordan was about to say something when the doctor came in

" Hi, I'm Dr. Richards, How are you feeling today Jordan?

" Nauseous nothing out of the ordinary. This is my fiancé Woody Hoyt." It felt funny but nice to call Woody her fiancé.

"Nice to met you both. How far along do you think you are?"

" About a month."

" Oh. Ok well let's do an ultrasound to pin point it."

" Aha." Dr. Richards said as she moved the machine around Jordan's belly.

" What?" Woody said in a concerned tone. Jordan obviously understood the doctor's remark because she covered her mouth with her hand.

" Well, I thought Jordan looked a little big for a month and what you're hearing is two heartbeats.

" Like…like..two…two babies?" Woody stammered. Jordan and the doctor both nodded.

Jordan had moved into Woody's apartment until they could find a bigger place for what they thought was a new baby but was really new babies. As they got ready for the party She looked over to Woody who had beaming since they found out, at first he was surprised but quickly a farm boy smile came onto his face and hadn't left since.

" Stop smiling like that."

" Why, aren't you happy?"

" Yeah I am, but I'm just thinking ahead to when I have to push two human being out of my body." She was pleased to see that she had given Woody a mental picture because he was cringing the same way he had when they were in the doctors office. She laughed and once he had shaken the picture out of his head, he moved toward her

" Thank you, I love you."

" You think you're such a charmer, don't you farm boy." She said pretending to resist him

" I am, no question." He said planting a hard kiss on her lips

"No, question." She said a little out of breath.

Woody, Jordan and Rory arrived to a cheering crowd at the Porgue. There was a sign that read CONGRATS WOODY & JORDAN. The party was fun consisting of dancing and playing pool. The group was sitting around talking when Jordan looked over to Woody and he nodded.

" We have some big newsto tell you." Jordan started.

" You're moving to the moon cause if you are I want to go." A little- tipsy Nigel retorted responding in laughter from the rest of the group.

" No." Woody said once the laughter died down.

" We are having twins!" They said in unison. Everyone erupted in ooo, ahhh, and congratulations.

" Wait does this mean I get two baby brothers or sisters instead of one?" A sleepy Rory asked now that the news sunk in.

" Yeah, honey." Jordan said. Rory responded with a sleepy shake of her head and a yawn.

" Well I guess that's our cue to end the party." Woody said with a slight chuckle. He picked up his half-sleeping daughter and went to get her coat. The group quickly said their good-byes and left. Just as the happy couple and the sleepy little girl were about to leave Max stopped Jordan.

" I'll go put her in the car." Woody said sifting his daughter's weight on his body. He could tell Max wanted to talk to his daughter alone.

" What's up Dad?"

" I'm just so happy for you, Sweetheart.

" Thanks dad, I am really happy." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

More to come baby names, weeding plans, houses and some unexpected visitors R&R


	13. Baby names and strangers

Chapter 13 Baby names and strangers

Author's note- sorry for being such a slacker, I've been busy but only 8 more days of school so then I can write more.

Disclaimer- I don't own Crossing Jordan but it's on my Christmas list. I do own Rory and a few other characters.

IMPOTANT TID BIT- when I said Rory's full name in an earlier chapter I messed up, I said it was just Rory but actually when I wrote this her full name was Aurora Emerson, Rory is her nickname so if you notice it as you read just know that. But I guess if the writers of CJ can give Jordan 2 birthdays I guess my news isn't that big. LOL

Woody sat at his desk half concentrating on the paperwork he was finishing. The last few weeks were filled with house hunting, weeding planning and Jordan's cravings. Due to Jordan's desire to fit into a dress and Lily's eagerness to help plan they were getting married in four weeks. This was all very overwhelming and exusting to him. He was looking forward to not being on call, plus no house showings tonight. If he were lucky he'd only have to go out for food once and could get some needed rest. As he packed up his things to go home his eyes drifted to one of the pictures on his desk. It was a photo of Jordan, Rory, and himself. It was taken a few weeks ago when lily had a dinner party at her house. The three were sitting on a couch, smiling. Woody was sitting in the middle and had his arms draped over their shoulders. He smiled looking at now. Despite how tired he was, looking at that picture reminded him it was worth it to have them in his life.

"Honey, I'm home." He said mockingly as he walked into the apartment. He walked into the kitchen to see Jordan at the stove.

" Call Ripley's Jordan Cavanaugh is cooking." He said faking surprise.

" Oh stop I cook…I cooked once. …and I burnt it." The last part she said in a whisper as she greeted her fiancé with a kiss. The two broke apart and only seconds later Woody felt small arms rap around hid neck as he pulled her into a hug.

" Hi, Honey."

" Hi, Daddy." She said

After dinner Jordan did the dishes and Woody helped Rory with homework. Jordan looked over at the table to see Woody nodding off to sleep still holding a pencil in his hand as Rory concentrated on her work.

" Ok bed time." Jordan declared as she dried a dish.

" What, mom it's only six."

" Not for you Hon, your daddy." With that Woody's head bobbed up and his eyes quickly opened.

" I was just resting my eyes." He said trying to sound convincing as a yawn took over.

" Bed time mister." Jordan said mockingly.

" Ok I'm going." Sounding like a little boy, he walked past Jordan and she whispered in his ear.

" You get ready for bed and I'll come tuck you in." giving a mischievous grin. Woody went to bed without anymore protest. Jordan finished the dishes and tucked Rory into bed before heading to her bedroom. Woody as sound asleep when she entered the room. She got undressed ad changed into one of Woody's old Wisconsin badgers t- shirt and crawled into bed.

" Hey" Woody said in a tired voice

" Sorry if I woke you."

" It's ok. Actually I got you something."

" Really is it food?"

"No, just hold on a minute." Woody got up out of bed and went to a bag that was sitting by the closet. He then settled himself back into the bed sitting up and handed it to Jordan. Jordan took the item from the bag to reveal a baby names book.

" Wow, thanks I've been trying to think of good names, it's going to be harder coming up with two. It took me forever to come up with Rory's."

" Yeah but Aurora Emerson is a very pretty name. We'll come up with something.

" Woody, does that whole presidents thing go for girls too."

" Kind of I have a cousin named Martha Washington Hoyt.

" You're kidding me right, we have to name them after the first ladies?

" We don't have to do it if you don't want to."

" No, it's a tradition that I didn't do with Rory, we can find something nice.

" Well since we decided for the sexes to be surprises we have to plan for all scenarios, two girls, two boys, or a boy and a girl.

" Ok so what presidents have the least " get your ass kicked on the play ground" names. Not Millard, George, Grover, or Woodrow.

" Hey, What's wrong with Woody jr." Jordan gave a simply eye roll

"Ok, I see your point. Williams not bad is it or even better Ben. Benjamin Harrison Hoyt"

" I like that and William Clinton Hoyt"

" So those are good choices what about girls."

" I don't want to name my daughter Hillary Clinton Hoyt."

" Ok, what about using president's last names, like Madison, Kennedy, and Reagan."

" That's a good idea, I like Kennedy, plus it's Irish." Jordan said as she handed the book to Woody

" What if we named one Jordana, after her beautiful mother."

That's nice but I don't want to do that, I'm not the best role model to name our child after."

" Jordan you're a wonderful mother and you'll get even better with these two." He said putting a hand on her stomach.

" Woody I left my daughter, I not going to be nominated for mother of the year anytime soon."

" But I know you'll never do that again. You'll be the best mother I know it." He said cupping her face in his hands and giving her a kiss.

"If you say so." She said with a chuckle. "I like Madison" Woody nodded and continued to flip through the book.

" So one name could be Madison Reagan Hoyt, I like how that sounds together. And I like Kennedy for a middle name, so all we need is a first name." Woody was still engulfed in the book. " Are you listening Woody?" Jordan asked

" I've got it"

" Got what, Woody"

" Jacey, Jacey Kennedy Hoyt. Jacey means from the initials J.C, Jordan Cavanaugh, JC. So she can have a part of her mother.

" I love it, thank you Woody." She planted a kiss on his lips then grabbed a sheet of paper from the nightstand and wrote down the names they had come up with.

Benjamin Harrison Jacey Kennedy

William Clinton Madison Reagan

The couple then went to bed. Content that at least one thing was planned for their children.

It was 2am when Woody rolled over and looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. He wasn't sure why he had woken up, until he heard a noise coming from the kitchen. He lifted his head from his pillow to listen, trying to reason that it must be Rory but when he heard the sound again he was sure it couldn't be a sound a 10-year-old girl could make. Woody got up quickly but quietly, grabbing his gun from the nightstand drawer.

"Woody did you hear that?" Jordan asked, concern lacing her voice.

" Yeah I'm going to go check it out you stay here.

" No, I'm coming with you, I have to make sure Rory is ok."

" Jordan I'm not going to argue with you stay here, you're pregnant. If it's a crazed mad man I don't want you getting hurt, I'll cheek on Rory." Woody said in a whisper before exiting the bedroom. He walked past Rory's room; her door was still closed so there was a good chance she was still asleep. He walked the rest of the way down the hall and peeped around the corner to the kitchen. He saw a large figure standing in the kitchen.

" Hands up or I'll shoot. Cops house bad place to rob man."

" But…"

" Hands up" the man put his hands up and woody flicked on he light switch

" Turn around real slow like.' Woody ordered. The man turned around and Woody's mouth nearly dropped to the floor.

" Cal?"

Moe to come I promise please tell me what you think. R&R Tell what you think about the baby names and if you have any ideas I like to know them.


	14. No matter what

Author's note- Crossing Jordan on Friday, I guess I be taping but it's better then nothing. Hope you enjoy this chapter! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

Chapter 14 - No matter what

Previously in an Earlier Meeting…

"Woody did you hear that?" Jordan asked, concern lacing her voice.

" Yeah I'm going to go check it out you stay here.

" No, I'm coming with you, I have to make sure Rory is ok."

" Jordan I'm not going to argue with you stay here, you're pregnant. If it's a crazed mad man I don't want you getting hurt, I'll cheek on Rory." Woody said in a whisper before exiting the bedroom. He walked past Rory's room; her door was still closed so there was a good chance she was still asleep. He walked the rest of the way down the hall and peeped around the corner to the kitchen. He saw a large figure standing in the kitchen.

" Hands up or I'll shoot. Cops house bad place to rob man."

" But…"

" Hands up" the man put his hands up and Woody flicked on he light switch

" Turn around real slow like.' Woody ordered. The man turned around and Woody's mouth nearly dropped to the floor.

" Cal?"

"Hey bro"

What are you doing here, how did you find this place.

" Yeah, I'm not going to hold it against you that you never told me your address and you're not the only one in the family with detective skills.

" I know I'm not but I didn't think that was you

" Funny Woods."

" So what are you doing here?"

" Can't I just come visit my brother?"

" Cal you aren't in..

" Woody can I quit acting like I'm still where told me to stay." Jordan said from the hallway, interrupting Woody and Cal.

" Yeah, like I expected you to ever do what said." Jordan came into the kitchen

" Is this the crazed mad man you were refereeing to?"

" Well…." Woody stopped trying to think on how to answer the question

" Calvin Hoyt." Cal said, ignoring his brother and extending his hand

" Jordan Cavanaugh" Jordan respomded.

" Your the girl that Woody…."

" Yes Calvin." Woody said annoyed cutting him off.

" The girl that Woody what?"

" Mommy, Daddy what's going on?" A tired Rory asked as she emerged rubbing her eyes.

" Daddy?" Cal said in surprise."

" Rory.. um.. this is your Uncle Cal" Woody said quickly to give both Rory and Cal an explanation.

" Uncle?" Cal asked even more confused.

" We'll explain later." Jordan offered in a whisper.

" Cal this is Rory."

" Hi." Cal said trying not to sound as confused as he was.

" Hi" Rory offered

" Hey sweetie, you have to go to school tomorrow so you need to go back to bed." Jordan said

" Ok." Rory said with a yawn as Jordan lead her back to her room

" So did I miss something?" Cal directed to his brother.

"Rory is my daughter, Jordan got pregnant, I found out when I moved here."

" You can say what you want to about me but a least I never knocked anyone up."

" That you know about Calvin."

" Are you sure she's yours?"

"Yes Calvin she's mine. God. I have to go to work in the morning something foreign to you I know. There are blankets and pillows in that closet, you can sleep on the couch and in the morning you can tell me why your really here."

Woody … I didn't mean what I said like..

" You never do Cal." Woody said cutting him off and walking back to his bedroom.

" You guys catch up?" Jordan asked with sarcasm.

" In the morning Jordan."

" Technically it is morning, so what's with the brotherly love?"

" Damn it Jordan later, I'm too tired now." He said raising his tone

" Ok, sorry." She said before climbing into the other side of the bed and facing away from him."

Rory and Cal sat at the kitchen table, sharing cereal as Woody and Jordan got ready for work. The couple got ready in virtual silence.

" Jordan"

" Yes Woody?" She responded in a flat tone

" I'm sorry for snapping earlier. I wasn't mad at you."

" I know but you wont tell me why you mad at him. So?"

" It's complicated. I promise I will explain."

" Ok"

"Ok? Really?"

" Yeah."

" So where do you live?" Rory asked

" Wisconsin." Cal answered as Jordan and Woody walked in.

" Morning." Jordan greeted

" So do you work at the morgue?"

" No, why would you ask that?"

" Because I have a lot of uncles and they work at the morgue. So where do you work?"

Rory asked.

" Ror why don't you go brush your teeth." Jordan said to stop her daughter's inquiry.

" Ok"

" Gees, I just got grilled by a ten year old."

" What can I say she's inquisitive, so what are doing these days Cal?" Jordan was about to say something but her cell phone rang.

"Cavanaugh" Jordan answered and walked into another room to take the call.

"You never stop do you Woods, not trusting me"

" Give me a reason to. Are you in.."

" Woody, we have to go murder across town" Jordan said as he came back to the kitchen.

" Let's go." Woody said as he walked toward the door."

" Ok, Rory we have to go, Cal make yourself at home we'll be back around five." Jordan said.

Hours later at the morgue during their lunch break Jordan and Lily were finishing some plans for the weeding.

" So have you made out the final guest lists?" Lily asked Jordan, who seemed to be zoning out.

" Woo hoo, Jordan." Lily said waving her hand in front of her face."

" What?"

" Guest lists?"

" Oh yeah, here." She said as she handed them to her.

" Something up Jordan."

"Well kind of, Woody's brother showed up at 2am. They have some weird relationship, Woody never told me anything about him I think he mentioned him once, and now Woody won't tell me what's up. He says it's to complicated I'm just trying to figure it out."

" I wouldn't worry about it, Woody will tell you

Woody was at the precinct trying to track down a lead. He was typing on the computer when he looked up to see Cal.

" What are you doing here?"

" Come on Woods, can't we just talk?"

" About what Calvin?"

" Look I'm sorry I said what I did, the way I said it. It's just you've always been so perfect and suddenly I found this out I don't know it just makes you seem less like a freaking saint. I really did just come to see you. You didn't come home for Christmas. You didn't bother to call me and tell me that you have a daughter.

" I'm sorry about that, it's just like when I moved to Boston I got this whole new life, I mean God I got the girl I've been in love with for a decade."

" Yeah about that. What's going on with you and Jordan? When you described her before I never imagined that. Oh hot."

" Calvin, first of all she 's off limits. We're getting married in a few weeks. And she's pregnant, with twins.

" You don't waste any time do you Woods?" He said slugging his brother playfully in the arm.

Rory walked into the morgue after school. She was still a little confused about her Uncle Cal. Her father never mentioned him and all of a sudden at 2am he shows up. It was weird; he seemed cool but didn't say much about why he was here. She guessed it was the whole being the daughter of a detective and ME that made her extra curious but it seemed that something else was going on. Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar British accent.

" Hello, young Aurora." Nigel greeted

" Hi Uncle Nigel."

" Your mother's in autopsy but I have a new machine you may be interested in."

" Sweet." Rory said following Nigel into trace.

Jordan finished her autopsy and went back to her office. There sitting on her couch was Woody.

" Woody what are you doing here?" She asked because she wasn't expecting him.

" Well that's a nice way to greet me. " He said with a chuckle. With that she pulled him in for a kiss. When she released him she cocked her head slightly and asked

" Is that better?"

" Yeah." He replied a little out of breath.

" So?"

" You deserve to know about my relationship with Cal, about my past."

" Ok." The two sat down on the couch and Woody faced Jordan and began to talk.

" All my life I've taken care of Cal. I bailed him out, I protected him. When I was four our mom died and Dad became distant. It fell on me to make sure he was ok. I was the one that made sure he did his homework that he didn't get in trouble. Our dad died when I was sixteen and taking care of Cal became even more important to me because he was I had left. But he did get in trouble and as much as I tried it never got any better. He gambled, drank, did drugs and nothing I did seemed to help. So one day I decided I was done, I promised myself that I wouldn't help him anymore. But I did. So when I moved here it seemed perfect. I didn't give him my address or my phone number. He would finally have to grow up if I wasn't there to help. Then he shows up here and.. I don't know. He says he changed that he's not in trouble but I just can't believe him."

" Why didn't you ever tell me this?"

" I don't know. I have this great new life. With you, Rory, the babies. I guess I thought I'd jinks it."

" No matter what Cal does he can never jinks what you have here, with us? No matter what." She said smiling at him. She had never known exactly what drew her to Woody or why he understood her so well and now she did. He knew what it was like to lose a parent. He understood the impulse to run. She grabbed his had and they sat together in comfortable silence.

After finding Rory in trace with Nigel the three headed home. As they entered the apartment they could smell the aroma of food.

" Hey guys." Cal greeted

" What are you doing Calvin?"

" Thought I'd thank you for your hospitality by cooking the famous Hoyt spaghetti.

" Wow two cooking miracles in one week. " Woody said looking over at Jordan who playfully hit him. After dinner Cal helped with dishes then grabbed his coat.

" Where're you going Cal. " Jordan asked

" You know to get some dinky survivors, like key chains that say I heart Boston, just go explore."

"Ok, see ya." With that Cal left.

" Where'd Cal go?" Woody asked as he came from the shower

" Out to explore the city." Jordan noticed the look on Woody's face and added

" He'll be fine."

"Yeah." He said not so convinced.

Cal hoped in his rental car and drove to the Beantown Bar. He was supposed to meet him at eight.

" You Hoyt?" a young Italian guy asked.

" Yeah and you are?"

" Names don't matter, just know I was sent from my bossed to take care of business. You told the people in Wisconsin you could get the money you owe if you came here to Boston. So where is it?"

" Yeah, my source is a little slow. It could take longer then I expected."

" Oh don't disappoint me like that. You said you could pay your debt. You have two days. Meet me at 4 here in two days. You don't show or come up with the money. Well, lets just say you won't like the results." He finished and walked out, leaving Cal alone. What was he going to do now? He had originally come to ask Woody for the money but he had a family now and knew he wouldn't give him the money. He had lied to his brother, told him he was not in trouble and now he was in even deeper then before. He couldn't leave or go to the cops. This was the mob they would find him and kill him no matter what.

Two days passed quickly and Cal was still nowhere with his problem He decided that he would go to him and see if he could pay them what he had then try and come up with a plan from there. It was 2: 30 and he was driving around in his car when his phone rang

" Cal, it's Jordan. My car broke down when I was picking up Rory. I 'm kind of stranded I can't get a hold of anyone else. Do you think you could come get us?" Cal hesitated but didn't want to give anything away so he agreed. Little did cal know that the mob was following him because they didn't think he'd pay so someone was sent to send a massage.

Cal found Jordan and Rory easily from Jordan's directions.

" So what happened?" Cal asked as they got into the car.

" Nothing new, I really need to get a new car before the babies are born."

They were half way back to the apartment, when Jordan noticed something. It was a gray, four-door sedan and seemed to be following them. She looked in the rear view mirror again and was about to say something when they felt a jolt from behind. There was another jolt and Cal lost control of the car. The car was filled with screams until it stopped after crashing into a phone pole.

Hope I've got you interesting. Don't forget to R&R


	15. In an instant

Chapter 15 – In an instant

Woody walked onto the scene of yet another murder on that busy Saturday. It was a crazy day. The morgue had more bodies then they knew whet to do with. Woody knew that if Jordan knew that she would want to come in even thought Garret gave her Saturdays off since he found out about the babies. This is why he was happy she was busy taking Rory to soccer practice.

" Hey Nige." Woody said

" Hello Woodrow."

"Do they ever stop coming?" Woody asked pointing to the body with a chuckle. Nigel opened his mouth to reply when Woody's cell phone rang.

" Excuse me." Woody said to Nigel as he walked away from the body. Nigel half listened to the conversation thinking it could be another body.

" Where, what hospital?" he heard Woody ask. Before he could ask what was going on Woody was heading for his car. Nigel had to sprint to catch up with him.

" Woody!" he practically screamed at the homicide detective but he didn't hear him. He couldn't get his attention until he caught up with him and grabbed him by the arm

"Woody what's going on."

" They were in an…. accident.

" Who?" Nigel asked trying to get the details.

" Jordan, Rory, Cal. My whole family I could loose them all. Oh God, I need to get to the hospital." Nigel could see that he was staring to loose it, hell it was Jordan and Rory he was pretty freaked himself.

" Come on I'll drive." Nigel offered, he really didn't want Woody on the road this way. It was silent on the drive besides Nigel's call to the morgue to tell them what happened.

Woody jumped out of the car before Nigel could even put it in park. He ran toward the hospital leaving Nigel sprinting after him. Nigel finally caught up with him as Woody got to the nurse's desk.

" My name is Woody Hoyt, I'm looking for my family, they were involved in a car accident." Woody said in a panic.

" Names?" The nurse asked.

" Jordan Cavanaugh, Rory.. I mean Aurora Cav.. Hoyt, and Calvin Hoyt." Woody stammered. They had changed Rory's name from Cavanaugh to Hoyt after their engagement by her request.

" Ok, Calvin is still in surgery, Ms. Cavanaugh is still being checked out. But Aurora is in 204. She sustained some head trauma and is unconscious."

" Will she be ok? What about Jordan.."

" I only have information on Aurora if you want to go down there and wait I will send the doctors there." Woody nodded and he and Nigel headed toward her room. When they reached her room Woody couldn't help but gasp when he saw his daughter.

She looked so small and pale. He pulled up a chair and took her hand, then brushed a curly strand of hair from her forehead. She had a bandage around her head, a few other scrapes and a blue cast on her right arm. To him she still looked perfect, besides the fact that she wasn't a wake. The two men sat in silence just looking at the little girl. There was a knock at the door and in walked a doctor. Woody practically jumped up.

" Hello, I'm Doctor McKinney."

" I'm Woody Hoyt, Rory's father. " Is she going to be ok? Do you know what happened?" Woody pointed to her.

" Apparently a witness says their car was hit from behind. The driver lost control of the car and another car hit them on the side of the car your daughter was on. Then the car stopped when it hit a telephone pole.

" Sweet Nancy." Nigel blurted out.

" As for her condition, she has two fractured ribs, there was no internal bleeding. She fractured her right wrist. My biggest concern now is her head trauma. She has been unconscious since we brought her in. Right now it doesn't appear to be a coma but if she doesn't wake up in a couple of days we will do some tests."

Woody couldn't respond he just numbly shook his head and the doctor left. If she didn't wake up? How could she not wake up? This was his little girl she had to be ok. He couldn't even think of how Jordan and Cal were. This was too much.

" She'll be ok Woody this is Rory she's to stubborn." Nigel said encouragingly

" Nige could you go see if there's any news on Jordan or Cal."

" Sure." Nigel left the room and Woody went back to Rory's bedside.

" You have to fight this, you understand. Please wake up Rory. Nigel's right you're too stubborn to leave like this, you're to young. I missed so much of your life, I haven't had time to catch up, it can't end like this. Honey please just wake up I need you." All the pain Woody had been felling that day came out then. The tears feel and he couldn't control them as they silently fell down his face. He had watched his father die in his arms. He never thought he could fell that alone again but in an instant it was happening again and he could do nothing to stop it.

Nigel tried to find a doctor but no one seemed to have any information. He put his hand through his hair in frustration when he heard Lily's voice.

" Nigel." Lily came running towards him with Garrett, Bug, and Max behind her.

" Where are they?" Max asked anxiously.

" Well I trying to find that out myself, we only have information on Rory."

"What, how is she?" Garrett asked

" She has a couple of fractured ribs, a fractured wrist but the doctors are worried about head trauma, she hasn't woken up since the accident.

" Where is she?" Max asked

" Room 204. Woody's with her. Max went off in that direction. How could this be happening? He was deep in thought when he reached her room. He took a deep breath and walked in. Woody turned when he heard footsteps.

" Max." Woody said sadness deep in his voice. His Son-in – law to be looked haggard. The fresh tear streaks covered his face, the bags under his eyes were evident and the worry lines were more pronounced, but most obvious was the light was gone from his eyes. Eyes that were normally bright now looked dual and cloudy. Max walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked down at his granddaughter. She looked small and weak, nothing like the little girl that was determined to learn how to ride a bike no matter how many times she crashed into a bush or how many times he suggested they come back and try again the next day because her arms and legs were already bleeding (despite all the protective padding).

" Why don't you go for a walk Woody, get some coffee. I'll stay with her." Woody reluctantly agreed. As he was leaving in search of coffee a doctor came up to him.

" Are you Woody Hoyt?" (Woody nodded) I have some information on Jordan Cavanaugh."

" Is she ok, the babies?" Woody stammered.

" They're all ok. She experienced some contractions but we were able to stop them. She's a little sore but besides some minor lacerations she's ok. She has been asking for you."

" Can I see her?"

Woody walked in to see Jordan in bed, she looked tired but at least she was ok.

" Jordan."

" Woody."

" I'm so glad you're ok, I was so worried." Woody said as he went over to kiss her. They were silent for a minute before Jordan asked the question that Woody knew was coming but had idea how to answer.

" How's Rory." Woody hesitated trying to think of how to tell her that their daughter might be comatosed.

" Woody? What happened, oh god."

" Jordan calm down…."

" Calm down something's wrong and you won't tell me, how am I supposed to calm down."

" She's ok, the doctors are concerned about head trauma, she hasn't woke up."

" Oh God, the car hit our side. She wouldn't wake up…I called her name.. she wouldn't wake up. I need to see her."

" Jordan you're supposed to be on bed rest….

" Woody I won't be able to relax until I see my daughter." She said seriously.

After some negotiation with the doctors and nurses Woody convinced them to let him take her to see Rory. As they got closer to the room they could see the morgue gang in chairs in the waiting room. Lily was the first one to notice them.

" Oh my God, Jordan." Soon everyone else was surrounding the wheelchair Jordan was in. After a minute they proceeded to Rory's room. Everyone looked sadly at the door. They had all seen Rory and weren't sure if Jordan could take it. They entered the room to find Max by her bedside.

" Dad." Max nearly jumped at the sound of Jordan's voice.

" Oh Sweetheart, are you ok, the babies?"

" We're fine. I need to see Rory." Max nodded and Woody wheeled her to the bedside

" Oh Rory (she grabbed her hand) you need to wake up ok. God, Honey… please." The tears fell hard as she stared at her little girl. Woody and Max left the room to give Jordan some time alone.

" How's she doing?" Lily asked

" Not great." Max replied. The group wasn'tsaying much to each other when a doctor approached them.

" Mr. Hoyt." Woody raised his hand slightly.

" I have news about your brother Calvin." What little conversation that was taking place stopped to find out the condition of the last person in the car.

" He had two broken ribs. He had some internal bleeding but we were able to stop it. He's in recovery. If you'll come with me you can see him. Woody started to follow the doctor as he left the group Nigel gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder. The doctor left Woody just outside room. He took a deep breath. He wasn't sure how he should feel about his brother. He was relived he was ok but he was the driver and even though he knew it wasn't his fault, there was still a lot of damage and woody wanted to blame someone. The guy that hit them would be good but he didn't know who that was, he couldn't blame cal it was an accident. He took another deep breath before entering the room.

" Woody" he said almost like he didn't expect him to come here.

" How you feeling?"

" Not great but I'll live. How are Jordan and Rory? I don't remember that much about the accident.

" Jordan's ok. She had some contractions but they were able to stop them. Rory… Rory has some head trauma… she hasn't woken up."

" Oh, God Woody. I'm so sorry."

" It 's not your fault it was an accident."

Yeah, um I just going to sleep so you can go see Jordan and Rory they need you more."

" Ok, you rest, I'll be back…and Cal don't blame yourself it as your fault." Woody left Cal alone.

" Not my fault, if you only knew.


	16. Awaken to the truth

Author's note- sorry it's taken me so long to update I've been kind of ADD lately, oh well, I'm babbling. Enjoy. And remember reviews are not necessary but always appreciated, like tips. Just think of me as your waitress and I'm serving up a big juicy dish of CJ. See what I mean by ADD. LOL

Chapter 16- Awaken to the truth

It had been two days since the accident. Woody, Lily, and Max had been rotating between rooms. The others had gone back to the morgue to try and piece together the accident. Woody was exhausted. He had only left to change clothes and even then he wasn't gone long. He walked into Rory's room. He sat down in the chair beside her bed. As he sat there he began to feel just how just how tired he was. He took Rory's hand in his and laid his head down on the edge of the bed. He soon fell into a fit full sleep. He kept imaging the accident. Then he was in the accident. He felt something hit his head. He woke up to the feeling of being hit in the head all to real, that was when he realized it had had happened. Rory had kicked him in the head. He lifted his head in disbelief to be met with a pair of blue eyes.

" Hi, Daddy." His daughter had been unconscious for two days. Two days that were killing him and he would have gladly traded places with her to ensure her safety. Then she wakes up and she greets him as if he had just walked in on a normal day. He scooped her up into a careful hug.

Oh, Rory, everyone has been so worried. Do you feel ok?"

" My head hurts and I'm kind of sore. What happened?" She sounded tired despite her two-day nap.

" There was a car accident, you don't remember?"

" Uncle Cal was driving us home after soccer practice, Mom's car broke down again. Are they ok!" She asked realizing what had happened but regretting her quick movement as she winced in pain.

" They're fine, they were worried about you. We all were." He said planting a kiss on her forehead as he helped her lay back down in bed.

After a doctor checked her out and gave her something for pain, Woody told Jordan and the other extended family at the hospital. Then he went outside to call the morgue and tell them.

" Macy." Garret answered in his usual stern tone.

" Garret, it's Woody. Rory's awake."

" That's great Woody but I think you should come down here. We have some information on the car that hit them."

" Ok, I'm on my way." Woody wanted nothing more then to find this person so they could know what happened.

" What's up Nige?" Woody asked as he entered the morgue.

" Well we found that a store on that street had a surveillance tape. It caught the whole thing on tape." Woody watched the events that almost took his whole family away from him happen right in front of him. It was worse then he could have imagined, it wasn't an accident at all it was deliberate"

" Can you get an ID on the car?" Woody asked still staring at the footage.

" Already done. We traced it; the car belongs to an Anthony Lagoni. We cheeked his rap sheet; he works for the Italian mob Woody.

Woody's mind was racing, who would do this? He didn't have any cases involving the mob. That's when it hit him …Cal. This was all because of Cal. His gambling debts had finally gotten to big that he got involved with the wrong people. He was the reason Jordan and Rory were in the hospital. He had convinced himself it had been an accident that it wasn't his fault, but it was. He sprinted out of the morgue with Nigel calling after him. He reached the hospital in record time. He went to Cal's room to confront him but he wasn't there. He raced down the hall toward the nurse's desk when he saw Max.

" Max! Where's Cal."

" He was released. I offered him a ride but he said he was going to take a cab back to your place."

" Damn it!"

" Woody what's going on?"

" I …. I have to go." With that he left leaving Max with no explanation.

Woody took the stairs to his apartment two at a time. He had to find Cal before he had a chance to leave. He busted through the door to find Cal shoving clothes into a duffel bag.

" You son of a bitch!" Woody exclaimed as he came towards him."

" Woody can explain!" Woody stopped in his tracks. How could he explain this one?

" How? You almost took everything I care about away from me. How do you explain that? It was gambling wasn't it or maybe drugs or maybe both."

"I came to ask for money but I couldn't, so I thought I could handle it."

" Handle it, this is how you handle? Nearly killing Jordan and our babies? Nearly putting Rory in a coma?"

" No one was supposed to get hurt."

" No one was supposed to get hurt?" With that Woody lunged at Cal pinning him against the wall. He raised his fist and punched Cal hard in the face. There was blood running out of his nose and he could already feel his eye swelling. He landed on the floor after Woody released him, holding his already aching ribs.

" Get out! Leave!"

Later that night, long after Cal was gone Woody iced his bruised hand. He was actually quite numb to the pain and iced if only to avoid questions from people the next day. Part of him couldn't believe that he had finally kicked Cal out of his life. The fact was Cal wasn't his brother anymore he hadn't been for a long time, by blood yes but he had never acted like a brother. He always expected Woody to fight for him, bail him out but he had never done it for Woody.

Next chapter is the wedding!


	17. Time flies

Chapter 17 – Time flies

Three weeks pasted fast with Jordan and Rory coming home from the hospital. No one ever asked about the whereabouts of Cal and Woody was thankful for that. Anthony Lagoni was never found but it was probably safer that way. Three weeks of witch all but two days Jordan spent on bed rest. Three weeks but today was the day of the wedding. Jordan, Lily, and Rory sat in Jordan's old room in Max's house getting ready.

" You look pretty Mom." Rory said from behind her mother.

" Yeah besides the stomach." Jordan said with a chuckle placing a hand protectively on her protruding tummy. After the accident Jordan was extra protective of her soon to be born twins.

" Really Jordan you look great." Lily added as she finished doing her hair. It was curly, just the way Woody liked it. It was pinned back and little white flowers accented it. Jordan turned around to look at her daughter when she saw what she was trying to do in the reflection of the mirror. The extremely independent girl tried to buckle her shoe despite her cast. She had unwillingly had asked for help a lot over the last three weeks but always tried to do it on her own before asking. Thank God she only had two more weeks with it.

" You need help?" Jordan asked. Rory gave one last fruitless attempt then grunted with frustration.

" Yes." She responded sounding defeated.

Woody stared at his reflection in the mirror in his bedroom. He honestly couldn't believe he was getting married to Jordan. The events of three weeks still slightly haunted him but it also showed him who his real family was. He straightened the jacket of his tux and gave himself one last look.

" You coming Woody or should I just marry Jordan?" Nigel called from the other room.

" Yeah you better get out here, Nigel is some tough competition." Bug added with sarcasm.

" Like your such a catch Buggels."

" Well Nigel…"

" Cut it out. Hoyt get out here before theses two kill each other." Garret cut them off

" Alright, lets go." Woody said to his three groomsmen.

St. Inez church was packed with people despite the fairly short guest list. Woody stood in front waiting impatiently for the music to start playing and to see Jordan.

" Breath Woodrow." Nigel whispered. Woody hadn't realized he had been holding his breath since the music had started. Rory had finished her duties as flower girl/ bridesmaid and took her place next to Lily. Woody exhaled just as Max and Jordan made their way to down the aisle.

Jordan thought she might fall with all these people staring at her. She looked towards Woody their gazes locked and her nerves washed away. Replaced with feeling butterflies of excitement or was it the two babies playing soccer with her kidney. She smiled at him and he returned it. It seemed like a lifetime before they made it down the aisle. Max handed Jordan off to Woody.

" You take care of her." Max whispered to Woody

" I will." Woody responded sincerely.

Though the walk down the aisle seemed to take forever the actual ceremony seemed to go by quickly.

" You may now kiss the bride." Paul Jordan's old boyfriend turned priest said with a smile on his face. Woody thought it was a little awkward that one of Jordan's old boyfriends was marring them but that didn't concern him now as he laid a soft passionate kiss on Jordan 's lips. Everyone began to clap and cheer.

WHJCWHJCWHJCWHJCWHJCWHJCWHJCWHJCWHJCWHJCWHJCWHJCWHJC

Jordan and Woody waited impatiently, hands intertwined in a wing of the reception hall, waiting to be announced. Then they heard Nigel's British accent.

" Alright mates, the moment you've all been waiting for … Mr. & Mrs. Woodrow Wilson Hoyt!"

BEEP.BEEP.BEPP. Jordan groaned and rolled over. She had been having a nice pleasant dream of their wedding. They had spent wonderful two weeks in California. It had been Woody's idea that they make some good memories there. Jordan had agreed for one reason. It had been on a plane coming back from there that she realized just how much loved him. They had achieved Woody's goal. They defiantly made some new memories. Putting Redding far in the past. Three weeks after they came back they decide on a nice three-bedroom house, not far from Max's and their work places.

" Woody, how is it even though I'm on maternity leave I end up waking up at the same time I did then I was working?"

" Sorry Jo, but you know me. I won't wake up unless I have an alarm." He said as he reached over and shut off the alarm. Then he turned over and kissed her.

" Is that a better wake up call?"

" Yes, much better Woodrow." She said grabbing a pillow and hitting him in the face.

The whole maternity leave was driving Jordan crazy. Today she had straightened up the house and gone through the T.V channels two hundred times. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed number five.

" Hello

" Hey, Nige

" To what do I owe this pleasant phone call?"

" You're on your lunch break aren't you?"

"Yeah why…. No, no Jordan. Macy said your not to be in the morgue until after you have those babies. "

" Nige, please?"

Twenty minutes later Nigel and Jordan were headed back to the morgue.

"How do you do this Jordan? Please explain."

" I have superpowers and to fight them will only make you weaker." She smiled at him. They walked into the morgue. Jordan hurried to Lily's office in an attempt to not be noticed by Garret. Macy walked down the hall toward Nigel. Nigel turned and tried to get away.

" Nigel, I already have a headache. Please tell me that wasn't Jordan.

" Ahh, Dr. M."

" Never mind Nigel."

" Hey Lily." Jordan greeted from the doorway of her office.

" Jordan? Get in here if Garret sees you…"

" I know I was just so board...

" That you had to grace us with your presence?" Garret chimed in from behind her.

" Garret! Hi."

" Jordan you are on maternity leave, which means you don't come in anymore."

" The whole maternity leave thing is so overrated. I'll even do paperwork. Just let me do something." She said flashing him a smile

" Alright but this is the only time." He said sternly turning and going to his office. Only to be interrupted an hour or so later by a knock.

" Come in... Jordan. Haven't you given me a big enough headache today?"

" Well then I'm just getting started because my water just broke,"

I think you know what comes next. Please R&R


End file.
